


rain god

by fromthefarshore



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of rain and Midorima with Takao on the train.</p>
<p>"Don't you think that there's some peacefulness, some comfort in this weather?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain god

**Author's Note:**

> I missed midotaka so much and now with Takao's birthday, this came to my mind!  
> It's been raining a lot lately, and so I thought what would these two think of such days?
> 
> (It's already 21st of November where I live, so!)
> 
> Translation into Vietnamese now available [HERE](https://www.wattpad.com/story/82636585-knb-rain-god-transfic?nofs=1) thanks to Gary!!

It's cold, Takao thinks as he leans in closer to Midorima, pleasant heat from under the seats warming his legs. His left shoulder is wet, and a silly giggle escapes his lips when his glare moves to the umbrella in Midorima's hand. They had to share one umbrella, in the end. Well, "had" is a bit of exaggeration, Takao smiles to himself, looking at a little puddle under the umbrella. 

The train slows down, then stops. The puddle loses its round form and Takao lets out a puff, the cold wind coming from open doors sending a shiver through his body. 

"Are you still thinking about your umbrella?" Midorima takes a deep breath, and Takao shrugs, tilting his head as his eyes travel to meet the greens hiding behind glasses. There are a few raindrops left on them that are slightly blocking the view, but he guesses it doesn't bother Midorima. 

"Not really," he mutters, clearing his throat when his voice comes out a bit hoarse, "Okay, maybe a little bit. It's interesting, you know? Who has my umbrella now? Did it save them from the cold?" he smiles wider, and turns to face the windows. The doors close and the train starts moving again. Takao watches a few people on the platform under the roof, their umbrellas at the sides. "I hope they will use it well, at least. It was a nice umbrella." 

"It was," Midorima agrees, and from the corner of his eye Takao sees Midorima's fingers playing with the handle of his own umbrella. "I can't believe you wanted to steal someone else's umbrella, though," Midorima snorts and now Takao lifts his eyes to Midorima's face again. 

"I wasn't going to _steal_ it, just take it instead of mine," he furrows his eyebrows, but the next moment smiles faintly, albeit the smile is a bit mischievous, "It's like the law of umbrellas, okay? Someone takes yours, then you take someone else's, then that someone else takes-" 

"Just more stealing, and more complaining and frowning," Midorima sighs, then adds, "At least we had one umbrella. If you took someone else's, they might have gone without any. And there were no convenience stores nearby." 

"Ever caring Shin-chan," Takao teases and Midorima rolls his eyes, the silence settling between them. The rain seems to be getting more intense, and Takao thinks that sometimes he can hear the wind trying to get into the train through the windows. There is only one more person in the car, at the opposite end of it, and he seems to be asleep. Takao looks up at the map of stops above the windows. A few small ones that no one is getting in at, he decides and lets his head rest on Midorima's shoulder, his fingers softly touching the back of Midorima's hand. He feels how Midorima's head tilts to fit against his, and how he moves his hand, entwining his fingers with Takao's. His hand feels warmer now and Takao thinks that he likes the heater that is sitting next to him a lot better than the one under the seats. 

The train starts slowing down again, and the voice from the speakers informs that the train will stop briefly because of the problems caused by weather. 

"This weather is annoying," Midorima says in a low voice, "And it's not even typhoon." 

Takao hums in reply, but when he closes his eyes, he starts wondering. The sound of rain is somehow calming, and the darkness coming with it makes him relax, the wind sounding like silent whispers, but not frightening ones, no. They sound cosy, as if telling you that you're not alone and you're safe, embraced by this blanket of rain. 

"Is it though?" he finally asks and he can feel how Midorima shifts his glare to him, even though their eyes can't meet. 

"Isn't it?" 

"I don't know," Takao shrugs again, starting to toy with Midorima's fingers between his. They're long and rather bony, and Takao wonders how is it that they bend so easily, they move so smoothly against his touch. They remind him a bit of pliant branches of trees; they twist and tumble in the wind, but don't break. He wonders, does it make him the wind. "Don't you think that there's some peacefulness, some comfort in this weather?" 

"It seems as if the sky is crumbling down, what's peaceful about that?" Midorima asks, sounding a bit lazy, and Takao can hear the tiny curl of lips in his voice. 

"Maybe that everyone hides from it, and streets are emptier and everyone gets lost in their own thoughts. And even though the rain and wind are loud, at the same time it's quiet. It feels somehow... safe," he smiles to himself, satisfied with his words. Midorima stays silent for a while, then takes a deep breath. 

"Maybe. Or maybe it's because you were born in such weather and it's part of you." 

Takao laughs at that, and lifts his head, looking up at Midorima. 

"You know, when we were younger, on rainy days my sister used to make those white monk dolls." 

" _Teru teru bōzu_?" 

"Yeah, those," Takao nods, then lets out a laugh, "She was hanging them on the window, asking for good weather, but I kind of liked rain. So I was always taking them down when she didn't see." 

Midorima sighs, "You're the worst, Takao." 

"I am not, I'm a very nice big brother, okay?" he giggles, then takes a deep breath and lets it all out, putting his head back on Midorima's shoulder, "Anyway, she thought that those shining monks go fight the rain and she was counting how many monks it takes to win against it," he laughs and now even Midorima lets out a chuckle. 

"Did you ever tell her it was you?" 

Takao nods. 

"I did, but then she started thinking that I'm the rain god and she was just bringing them directly to me." 

Midorima lets go of umbrella to cover his mouth, but it's not fast enough and the pleasant sound of his laughter reaches Takao's ears. 

The umbrella bumps against the seats and magically stays like this, not falling on the floor. 

Midorima's shoulders shake slightly with the laughter and Takao smiles. He savours the moment, not knowing when the next time Midorima laughs like this will come. His eyes then travel to their holding hands and he feels the nice warmth spreading over his cheeks after realising that Midorima purposely used his other hand to cover his mouth. He clears his throat, trying to get rid of a silly grin on his face. 

"So what I'm trying to say," he points at himself, "maybe I _am_ the rain god and that's why I like rain?" 

Midorima laughs again, and it's wonderful, and Takao's eyes widen and he snaps his head to look at Midorima's face. He's got an open smile on and his eyes are narrowed a bit, and Takao wants this moment to stop for a while just like the train has stopped. 

Midorima takes a deep breath, leaning forward until their noses almost touch. 

"Why yes, rain god," his smile is not that wide anymore, but it's still there and Takao loves it, "I believe that's precisely why we're stuck here at this very moment." 

Now it's Takao who laughs, and it's Takao who leans closer and steals a kiss. It's not really a kiss, he makes an excuse to himself when his mind tells him it's improper to kiss in the train; it's only a brush of lips against skin, a bare moment of affection, and it's okay. Midorima doesn't say anything, letting out a puff, but it's somehow comforting and everything feels even better with the sound of rain hitting against the windows. 

"Well, I've got to do something to have you alone for myself at least for a little while," Takao whispers, and Midorima leans back, withholding a smile. 

"Quite a selfish god you are," he says in low tones, and Takao chuckles, leaning back himself, a deep sigh escaping his lips. 

The train starts moving again, and the voice from the speakers apologizes for inconvenience. The man at the other end of the car stirs a bit, waking up, and Takao reluctantly loosens his hold of Midorima's hand. 

"It was a gift to myself from myself," he says. Midorima gives him a look, then snorts, his fingers not moving. 

"Then enjoy that gift a bit longer. No one's getting on the train at the next two stops." 

Takao smiles, and curls his fingers tighter. He leans against Midorima again, his head on Midorima's shoulder, and looks through the windows ahead. 

"If you say so." 

It's dark, the lone lights of empty streets blurry in the midst of rain, and it feels like they're somewhere in a small town, far away from the city and all the noise. His eyes focus on the window glass, and he sees a reflection of himself, and of Midorima sitting next to him. Their eyes meet in that reflection, and Midorima gives him a weak smile, then turns his head, for a short moment pressing his lips to Takao's hair. 

It's warm, it makes him feel safe and calm, and Takao hopes that if there's a real rain god, he has someone to calm him down, too. 


End file.
